The Glauxian Wars
by supernovaglory
Summary: Before, Destruction And Death
1. Prolouge

The Glauxian Wars

**Hi People!**

**This is my first fanfic. So be nice.**

**Now for the disclaimer.**

***Hypnotize* Now do the Dreaded Disclaimer. (Catchy)**

**Dreaded Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Kathryn Lasky, except for the things the author made up.**

This novel was found in a great cave, far east, beyond the Middle Kingdom, which didn't exist yet. This was a great time of despair. This was found at the birth of Hoole.

It was kept in the secret chamber beneath the Palace of Mists. This was the volume that an owl found. The owl started to read…

The Glauxian Wars

It was a great battle. The time of the Glauxian Wars. Before the owls. The angels of Glaux against the Hagsfiends of hagsmire. This was why the Others left. It was a day of the first apocalypse. Most everything that the Others created were gone. destroyed.

A time of destruction, yes. And the rhyme of the apocalypse was like this, one of the revelations.

A time of Death and Despair,

And yet none can escape the nightmare.

Evil and Good clash, All left Burning,

In this time, there will be great mourning.

One hope exists, reigning for us

with a death of a sigh.

tossed around in a tuss.

All rests on Glaux, nigh.

**How was that?**

**Correct Answer: Excellent+**

**This is a prologue, so it's short.**

**And Review! Or the World'll end.**

**Well, I'll be doing stuff, and I will update soon.**

***Fingers Crossed***

**Why did I write that…**


	2. GW trials of Races

Chapter 1:Glory

**Hello Again!!!!!**

**As in stuff, there is no cow level.**

 **So I shall release the feared and awesome and dreaded, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: No matter what, nothing in this story is mine, except for what is mine. Tee Hee!**

The Gloried shall rise, then fall

The Dark leeches power

The Dark lives to Maul

"It is a glorious day! The Angels of Glaux live to fight against Hagsfiends! The Gloried are strong!" "Glaux the Almighty has arrived, for this is a joyous day! Planned for many decades, centuries, and eons! Life shall arise, the weakest first. Then the Kings and glorious rulers like humans and owls. Humans, kings of land, Owls, swift and silent, Lords of the sky.

The Holy and the Strong have gotten their power.

The Dark and Fierce are there to ruin it.

Always, Always.

"As you ascend, the Life Steps, If the Weak live, and you don't, you shall be eliminated. This contest shall be for who shall be the strongest on the planet of life, Earth. The Humans shall be first. How can you pioneer the icy cold of Forever?

Amazingly, the Humans not only survived the Age, but ascended to glory of true civilization. The owls trial was a war between a glorious owl called Hoole, the first of the owls, and weaker versions of Hagsfiends. The Owls totally annihilated the Hagsfiends. This was their future as well. A clever trick of Glaux's. Then it would be true and the owls wouldn't get suspicious.

The Owls had gotten the victory, but they got separated into two types of kingdoms. Not as good as humans. Just as Glaux released the Owls, Delon, the Greatest Demon to ever be, intervened and made owls cursed with night living. Glaux cursed. "You shall pay!"

He struck down and wounded Delon. The Lord of Hagsmire said, "You have hurt my best student and demon! you shall fight. We shall decide if you are better once and for all!" He roared and sent his Hagsfiends to assault one of the Cloud Palaces. It quickly fell. Glaux hit one of the demons again. It created a huge rifts between the two continents of the owl kingdoms. It also probably blasted it into the future.

Glaux shook his head shiny and glorious head. The Hagsfiends were incredibly destructive of Glaumora. The angels had done their job and they waited.

**Ruby, Short Eared Owl 56,000 years later**

Ruby sighed. Their was nothing to this life. She wanted to fly beyond of the boundaries. She looked longingly at her nest, then at her primaries and secondaries and blah blah blah. The air in front of her popped open. She screamed and screamed. She flew--actually flew away from the demon/hagsfiend thing that was there. It disappeared. Where was her nest? There it was. She promised not to tell anyone, not even Glaux.

**Was that good? I'll update faster this time.**

**And check my fingers. Please R&R, or no update. Good enough?**

**Good. The Ruby idea came from KL's idea. As always.**


End file.
